Luke and The Teacher
by LilNate03
Summary: A Smut story about Luke Ross and his Biology teacher, Ms. Vanessa Allen as they will have a relationship with each other but, others won't approve of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke and The Teacher**

Luke POV

Luke Ross has been going through a lot over summer break, Luke broke up with his girlfriend, Cree due to her being jealous of him living in the same roof with his adopted sister, Zuri Ross as she thinks that him and Zuri had a thing which they did but, it was over with.

Luke's best friend, Mike tells him that he needs to let her go and move on. But, Luke never think he will never find someone special like Cree. Luke is sixteen years old almost seventeen as he is now a junior in Walden Academy this year. Luke has ivory pale skin tone; brown hair, with brown eyes, and lots of freckles. He also has dimples on both sides of his mouth. He is said to have a great smile. Luke is "5'6" tall and weight 135 pounds. Luke has all grown up as his puberty have change him. Luke has a body that puts David Beckham to shame. Normally girls would have a daydream about what's under the shirt a guy like him But, there's no need to wonder when he goes shirtless sometimes when he outside, at the beach, in the gym, or walking around in the house shirtless with his six pack and muscular arms that makes girls to work out.

Luke woke up out of his bed as he was wearing only his blue pajamas pants with no shirt on. Zuri knocks on the door as she tells Luke to hurry up and get ready.

Zuri Ross is now thirteen years old who still has feelings for her adopted brother, Luke. Zuri is very cute and beautiful. She has dark-skinned, with curly long black hair that she usually leaves down. She is also very skinny but, curvy on her hips. Her fashion sense is very girly like her sister Emma.

" Luke hurry up! Before we be late!" Zuri yells at him as she have on her pink and white top that shows too much of her skin with a mini skirt.

" Alright damn! But, I'm going to need some help if you know what I mean." Luke googled eye Zuri as he was flirting with her.

" Are you serious Luke?" Zuri questioned him.

" Come on Zuri, you know you want it...Just suck my dick." Luke asks her as he was grabbing his cock and was getting hard.

Zuri close the door behind her as she walks toward him. " We only doing this really quick." she says.

Luke sat down on his bed as he pull down his pajamas pants and boxer a little while pulling out his nine inch white dick as Zuri got down on her knees and suck his dick while putting both hands on his cock. Zuri was moaning and slobbering on his cock which Luke smack her in the face with his dick as he fuck her face making her deep throat his dick. Luke eventually came in her mouth as he moans loudly.

" Fuck!" Luke moans.

" I love tasting my big brother's cum." Zuri smiled and swallow his cum.

" Your my bitch regardless. We should hurry up before anybody found out about this." said Luke as they hurried to get ready and head out the door.

Vanessa POV

Vanessa Allen was getting ready to gather up what lesson she has plans for her class when they come in. Vanessa been going through with her break up with her boyfriend, Darryl as she was tired of smoking dope and just be fucking already with other hoes. Vanessa wants some 🍆 really bad as she will do whatever it takes to get it because she loves sucking dick and getting fuck.

Vanessa Allen is twenty-eight years and she has one teenage son named Mike Allen. Vanessa is very beautiful, sexy and attractive young woman. She has dark-skinned with beautiful brown eyes and dark black beautiful soft wavy long hair as she has the hair that a lot of women has on the Pantene commercial. Vanessa was wearing a "Cherise" White See Through Mesh Long Sleeve Mini Dress with a pair of an expensive Giuseppe Zanotti Metallic gold Leather Wing Sandals. Vanessa is curvy the waist up and has nice big breast and ass.

Vanessa Allen is known as her porn star named, " Jada Fire". Vanessa is a super freak porn star chic, she first started doing porn when she was eighteen years old. Vanessa mostly get fuck by white and Hispanic dudes but, sometimes black dudes it depends. Vanessa really want to get to have a one on one talk with her son's best friend, Luke Ross alone since she thinks that he could be the one for her. Vanessa have always kept a photo of Luke around the house as every time she sees his photo... She grabs her dick toy and stick it deep inside her vagina as she makes her pussy be so wet. Vanessa wants Luke's cock and she wants it now.

Class was starting as the kids are here including Luke as he sits next to her son, Mike. Luke is wearing a Chris Brown's Black Pyramid white jersey that say " Black Pyramid 32" in the front with a pair of white baggy crotch pants, a pair of black and white dgk weed socks and a pair of black Nike Sandals.

Vanessa gots so horny as she really wants Luke to fuck her. Vanessa focus as she going through assignment for today.

" Class I need to read Chapter 25 part 2 on page 175 and do the vocabulary on it." said Vanessa as she gave them instructions to work on but, Luke interrupts the class on purpose.

" Fuck this shit." Luke laughed.

" Excuse me?" Vanessa questioned.

" No excuse you." Luke laughed as Mike gave him a high five.

" I don't appreciate you interrupts my class Mr. Ross!" Vanessa was getting tick off about it.

" What you gonna do about it Ms. Allen?" Luke says.

" I need to speak to you after class!" Vanessa warned Luke as the class goes Ooh! Vanessa was so excited to talk to Luke on one on one as she going to teach him a really good lesson.

It's after class as Vanessa have a one on one talk with Luke Ross. Vanessa explains to Luke that he is failing Biology and Luke tries to kiss up to his teacher.

" Your fun to look at but...It's this biology thing! I'm not a scientist. " Luke laughed.

" If you don't pass my class you won't become a Senior next school year and I don't give out grades that easily." Vanessa said.

" It gotta be something we can do here." Luke sad as he was getting stressed out.

" I don't know." says Vanessa as she move his feet out of her desk as she was sitting at her desk. "Worst student I've ever had of this entire semester."

" There's something we can do here." Luke got behind her as he message her shoulder.

" I don't know we can work on something. " Vanessa look on her folder files of Luke's grades as she smiles delightful.

" I got an idea." Luke smiles at her.

" I don't know it depends. " Vanessa getsup and walk pass him. " If you can do whatever it takes."

" Yes, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Luke says.

" Oh really?" Vanessa gets behind Luke as she was grabbing on his pants as she was grabbing his cock which Luke grins so heavenly. Luke turns around and face Vanessa with her beautiful smiles. " You want this."

" Before we go even further, I really makes me wanna..." Luke stops as he grab her big round tits and starts sucking and licking her boobs. Vanessa undo her dress as Luke her take it off as he was sucking on both of her nipples.

Luke turns her around as he pull off her panties while getting on his knees as he licks and suck her booty hole while grabbing her chocolate black ass as Vanessa moans delightful. Luke pulls off his jersey and showing off his shirtless six pack while undo his belt to take his pants off as he was still sucking her booty hole. Vanessa put her hand on the table as she was moaning so loud as it really felt good to her when his tongue was inside her. Vanessa raise her left leg on the table as she spread her booty hole as Luke deeply licking her booty hole.

" Oh fuck!" Vanessa moans loudly as she rest her head on the table while Luke licking her booty hole and lower of her pussy. Luke raise up as he pull down his pants and stick her inside while she was in the same position. Luke thurst inside of her as he was speeding fucking her while she was moaning. Luke hold her on both of her waist and pound her hard.

" Oh God! Fuck!" Vanessa moans. Vanessa raise up as Luke was still pounding her. Vanessa feels like a porn star again and being the baddest bitch. Luke kiss her neck while Vanessa put both of her knees on the table as Luke talking of both of her heels. Luke kiss her again as he stick his nine inch 🍆 inside her 🍑and starts back pounding her while Vanessa was moaning.

Vanessa got off the table as she lay down on her back on her desk as Luke raise her left leg up while pushing his dick inside her pussy and was speeding with thurst a little; Vanessa grabs both of her big boobs and message her pussy while moaning.

-Oh my god! Oh fuck!" moans Vanessa while Luke was pounding her. " Yes!" Vanessa moans as Luke was speeding really fast with thurst until he goes back slow as he put his right hand on her left breast while he was using his other hand to hold her leg while Vanessa was holding her left leg as well. Luke let go of her breast as he puts his hands on her other leg while pounding her hard while Vanessa moans.

" You got a big white cock." Vanessa laughs as she moans. Luke focus on her face, her breast as her big titties was bouncing like a bouncy ball. " Oh shit!" Vanessa moans as he he scoop her back towards him and was fucking the shit out of her with thurst while Vanessa moans delightful while grabbing her breast and stare at his muscular abs. Luke put his thumb on her pussy while fucking her. Luke ejected out of her as Vanessa raise up and gets on her knees as she put her left hand on his cock while sucking his nine inch 🍆.

" Umm.😋" Vanessa moans while sucking his dick and jerk him off. " You got a big cock huh? You my nigga." Vanessa went back to suck him off until Luke raise her up and was in love with her.

" You gonna ride my dick hoe." Luke tells her as he hop on her desk and laid back while Luke help Vanessa get on top of him as she stick his cock inside her as they doing the cowgirl position. Luke hold her by her waist while Vanessa bounce on his cock as she moans. Vanessa put her hands behind her on Luke's chest as she bouncing on him while moaning then goes back message her pussy as she was riding on his 🍆.

"-Oooh fuck!" Vanessa moans softly as Luke raise both of his up and was pounding her hard with thurst. Luke was beating the shit out of her black pussy which Vanessa knows Luke is a real man. Vanessa start back slow while Luke lays down flat while she was bouncing on his cock. Vanessa raise and turn to face to Luke as she stick his 🍆 inside her booty hole while Luke hold her by her waist until he was fully deeply inside her. Vanessa moans while Luke hold her by her waist again as he raise up both of his legs and pound her hard with thurst of speed.

" Oh fuck yea!" Luke moans while he was pounding her black ass. Luke grabs both of her big booty checks and squeeze it while pounding her hard again. Both Vanessa and Luke was sweating of the work out of them having sex together. The way Luke fuck her...Vanessa's ass was giggling like Jell-O and it was incredible! Vanessa raise back up as Luke licks her nipples and gets back up while helping Vanessa gets on her knees as she start sucking on his dick. Vanessa went deep throat on his cock as she jerks him off until Luke cum on her.

" Oh fuck!" Luke moans as he shot load of cum directly at her face and her boobs while Vanessa suck the rest of his cum and sucking his dick. " You are incredible! " he tells her.

" I can help you out pass the class as long as we are dating. " Vanessa tells him.

" Of course bae." said Luke as he make out with her in class. Luke and Vanessa get clean up and put their clothes on before they head out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke and the Teacher**

Luke POV

 _( Yeah I fuck my teacher/my best friend's mom in class yesterday and it was worth it. How many times I fuck my teacher? Zero, and Ms. Vanessa is the first teacher I smashed. Vanessa is pretty hot and got some nice ass and titties you want to grab on. But, I have to keep a secret from my family and my friends about this. On the plus side... Vanessa invited me to her place and I get to beat that ass.)_

Luke Ross went over Ms. Vanessa's house after school to chill out with her while his best friend, Mike isn't there. It's a Friday and Luke just want to get laid and spend time with Ms. Vanessa for the weekend. Luke was wearing his black tank top with a pair of black Jordan shorts, a pair of long black "Under Armour" socks and a pair of black Nike sandals. Luke make sure he has enough condoms that will last him for the whole weekend along with his bag of clothes.

Luckily, Ms. Vanessa gave Luke the key to her place as he unlock the door while turn the nob to open the door. Once Luke opens the door, Ms. Vanessa was standing in a position as she have her ass all out on the couch in front of Luke. Ms. Vanessa was wearing a red simply irresistible Bra and Garter lingerie set as she was looking very hot and sexy.

Luke was checking his teacher out as he watch her shake her ass and twerking in front of him. Luke lick his lips as he wanna taste of that pussy so bad.

" Hey bae! You turning me on." Luke grins as she was grabbing himself and jerking himself off as he watch Vanessa's ass shake.

" I'll do anything for you, you are my man and mine only." said Vanessa. " How about you come over and get a taste of pussy that you always wanted."

Luke drop his bag on the living room floor as he walk over toward the couch where Vanessa was sitting at; Luke pulls down Vanessa's garter lingerie as he was staring at her big black ass as she was shaking her ass for him which he enjoys it. Luke got down on his knees as he was licking on her pussy while using his middle finger to fingering inside her pussy which Vanessa moans delightful.

" Umm...That feels so fucking good!" Vanessa moans. " Flip me over and suck on this pussy."

Luke listen to her as he turn her around to lay her on her back as he was sucking the shit out of her pussy while fingering her; Vanessa moans so loud as she was squirting a little bit out of her pussy she loves a young boy like Luke getting inside her pussy. Luke was grabbing both of her big rounded breast with his hands as he bull her top bra off as he was giggling her breast like a Jell-O. Luke lick on her titts like a rattle snake she it really turns Vanessa on.

" You like lick on titts?" Vanessa questioned him.

" You know I do." Luke grins as he continued lick and sucking on her breast and suck on her pussy while giving a message.

Suddenly, Vanessa got on her knees as she was pulling down Luke's shorts and boxers as she stare at his nine-inch cock. Vanessa was jerking on his cock while smiling up at him.

" Are you sure you are ready to take on this dick?" Luke smiled at her.

" Of course! I can take a big white cock." Vanessa replies as she put her mouth on his cock and was sucking on it. Luke moans as he use his left hand to grab her head as he was fucking her face which Vanessa was choking on his cock as she ejected out of her mouth and was slobbering on his dick and sucking his balls.

Luke pull off his black tank top as he was showing off his muscular pasty six pack biceps. Luke was rubbing Vanessa hair as she have her left hand on his dick while sucking on it really good. Luke raise her up as they both of them share a romantic kiss along with Luke was sucking on her titties. Luke eventually take off his Nike Sandals, his black long Under Armor socks off along with shorts and boxer until he was completely naked. Luke went back to suck on her breast as Vanessa moans delightful while wrap her arms around his neck.

Vanessa turns around as she put both of her hands on the couch while her ass was sticking out; Luke went to grab a condom pack as he rib up the pack while using his teeth as he took the condom out of the pack and put on his cock. Luke stick his cock inside Vanessa's ass as he make sure he was all the way inside her. Luke went slowly on Vanessa as he was back and forth as Vanessa was moaning.

Luke went a little bit fast on the doggy style as he grab her by the waist as he was pounding her with thrust. Vanessa never expected to have a big cock like Luke inside her and she was loving it.

" Oh god fuck!" Vanessa moans so loud along with screaming.

" You got a nice tight hole!" Luke says as he spank her black ass. " I love this black ass!"

Luke ejected out of her pussy as he turn Vanessa around as he lay her on the couch as he started to fuck her on the couch. Vanessa spread her legs and showing nice juicy thighs and was fingering her pussy while Luke jerk himself off until he stick his cock inside her pussy while he put both of her legs on both of his shoulders while grabbing both of them thighs as he speed fuck her pussy with thrust until Vanessa was squirting out from her pussy as Luke stick his tongue out to get a taste of that pussy.

Once Vanessa was done squirting Luke went back to fuck Vanessa some more with a lot of pounding her with thrust until he was about to cum.

" Oh fuck! I'm about to cum!" Luke ejected out of Vanessa and took off his condom as he was squirting cum on Vanessa's pussy while jerking off.

"FUCK! GOD DAMN!" Luke moans which Vanessa enjoys that as Luke came all over her as she have his cum on her pussy.

" That was great babe!" Vanessa tells Luke.

" Yeah." Luke says with a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss her on the couch as they was making out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke and the Teacher**

 _ **Sorry for the delayed everyone! I been so busy lately I'm super glad you guys like this story and I will do my best to do more of these.**_

 **12/24/2016**

Vanessa POV

 _( Oh my god! I cannot stop thinking about my babe, Luke. Why does he have a big cock. I want some Luke so bad that it just drives me crazy. Luckily, Luke is coming over to spend the night over my house for Christmas Eve with my son, Mike. Even though, Luke Ross is still a teenager and I'm in my late thirties...I still love him and I can see him as my future husband and being a friend/a father figure to my son, Mike. I want that for my son and Luke is very perfect._

 _Later on tonight, Luke is going to beat my pussy up really good.)_

Vanessa Allen and her son, Mike was putting up Christmas tree as they got all the decorations put up on the tree all was left is to put the star on top of the Christmas tree.

" What's next mom." asked Mike.

" All what's left is the star." Vanessa said as she was holding up the silver star.

The door bell rings as they both turn their heads toward the door which they know it's probably Luke which Vanessa can expected that because she text him earlier about how long will he get here.

" You go get that while I just put up the star." said Vanessa s she was climbing on the ladder while her son, Mike answers the door.

Once Mike answers the door, it was Luke, Luke Ross, the boy who she hooked up with a couple of times. Luke grin with his freckles that Vanessa always remember as he gave Mike a hand shake.

Luke was wearing white T-shirt with grey design graphic with a pair of grey shorts that go pass his knee and wearing a black 'Nike' high top sneakers. Luke has gotten taller and more handsome looking which Vanessa couldn't help but stare at him. Suddenly, Vanessa notice she was falling off the ladder as she was trying to catch herself as she was screaming for help to get Mike and Luke well...mostly Luke attention to help her.

Luke turn so quick as he rushed toward Vanessa and had his hand out on time before she fall, Vanessa slip off the ladder as she landed on Luke's arms while she wrap her arms around Luke's neck while he was holding her in both of his arms.

" Oh my god! Thank You Luke, you are my hero." Vanessa smiled at him.

" Anytime." Luke grins back at her as he gave her the wink while flirting with her which made her blushed.

"Umm-hum, I'm I missing something?" Mike questioned his mother, Vanessa and his best friend, Luke which he thought it was weird to see his best friend holding his mother. " Because this right here is plain weird."

Vanessa and Luke turn toward Mike as they completely forgot that Mike was in the room, Vanessa got off of Luke's arms as she smiled at her son.

" There's nothing wrong with someone came to my rescue, there's nothing going on between us." Vanessa tells her son. " I'm too old for him."

" Yeah man, that's just crazy if you think that way." Luke was being completely weird about when he said that but, Mike went along with the plan.

" Okay, well, I'll be in my room getting the Christmas movies." Mike tells his mother and his best friend.

" Okay, I'll get the Christmas cookies out the oven." Vanessa tells her son. " Luke, would you mind helping me?"

" Sure, no problem." Luke replies back as he walking behind Vanessa toward the kitchen while Mike was looking for Christmas movies in his room.

Vanessa and Luke can't wait until night time once Mike falls to sleep, they will get to fucking on Christmas Eve. Vanessa already got her sexy Christmas outfit for Luke which she will be his present. Luke is dying to smash and fuck the shit out of Vanessa Allen, he don't care if it means that she might end up get pregnant; he wants to be with her and he sees his future with her.

" I can't wait to fuck dat ass real good." Luke says as he spank her big ass as he watch it giggle.

" I bet you can't." Vanessa smiled. " I'm so glad you are spending Christmas with me it means a lot especially for Mike, you are the closest male figure more like a father to him in some ways."

Luke nods his head, " I'm glad I'm here too, I love you so much bae!" Luke tells her as he wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed her by her neck while he have Vanessa moaning. " Once Mike do goes to sleep, that pussy is mine." Luke puts his right hand inside her skirt and was going through her panties as he was fingering her pussy really fast while Vanessa was moaning softly.

" Bae, you do know that Mike is in his room?" Vanessa questioned him.

" I know, I just want a taste of your pussy in my finger because your pussy taste so damn good." Luke grins with his freckles and charming smile which it really turn Vanessa on as she tries not to skirt on herself until Mike asleep so, they can take it to their bedroom.

Luke use his other hand to grab her breast and was squeezing it tight and suddenly, they was making out kissing tenderly until Vanessa broke the kissed as she tells him that he will get his Christmas present later on tonight which Luke can't wait to fuck her.

Vanessa walks away as she went to get the cookies while Luke was grabbing himself as he was getting a hard on when he watches Vanessa's ass giggled while she walks. Luke did his research on Vanessa Allen as he found out that she use to be a 'Porn Star' for Pornhub so, he decided that the two of them should make their own porn for the holidays together and just make it special.


End file.
